Westley Johnson
Westley John Johnson, born in 1894 AD and is the youngest member of his family however he is the more dangerous of his family having been raised with very little love from his Father and Elder Brothers. Westley was born as a member of the Assassin Brotherhood a secretive Order that deals with Political Intrests which hire them for certain tasks, Westley was trained when he was at the age of 5 and forced to do things as an Assassin. In the Year 1905 at the age of 15 Westley faked his age and joined the British Army , there he recieved Military training; further increasing his capeablities as a killer ; altough he wanted nothing to do with his family any longer he took to the idea of being an Assassin so he kept that part of his past and with Military training he was able to further his goal to become something he wanted. When the First World War broke out he wasn't hesitant in joining in with his Friends as they went overseas while many more felt fear Westley saw it as a chance to defend the intrest of his Nation and further his abilities as an Assassin whenever an opportunity was gonna present itself however his views of being able to further himself where strained as he saw his closest friend die; and he saw only the need to avenge his death instead of furthering his abilities for the rest of the War he would remember his friend and kill in his name. When the War finally ended he settled down in Egypt having found someone he felt a strong cennection too; Bennu Mubarak he believed that he shouldn't continue dwelling on the past and instead look towards the future; however he wasn't able to truely settle so he joined a French Legion that was present in Cairo; meeting an American named John; while the two had differant views and where hostile towards each other they grew to become friends; watching each others backs during a skirmish against "Desert People" while they where hired to defend a Research team trying to uncover lost ruins from the Egyptian Era. Eventually Westley and Bennu had a child in 1931, Bennu then asked to move to the United Kingdom but before moving Jason over with them they wanted to have a home to live in so Jason was left with Bennu's perants while Westley and Bennu went to Britain; in 1932 they finally purchased a home, and Bennu's perants brought Jason over from Cairo to London. Altough they lived peacefully for a few years Wez was sure another War was going to begin; so he attempted to contact members of the Assassins only to be met with anger from the Assassin Order; so he went on to contact members of the Rebel Movement in the Assassins and warned them of a possible threat. When Germany attacked Poland in September; France and Britain declared war on Nazi Germany resulting in the Start of the Second World War; Westley moved directly to a Military base in order to get set up into the Army again and was soon sent out to War against Nazi Germany . When the war began Westley met up with a French Officer he's worked with during the First War and in the French Legion; Pierre, they treated each other like brothers during the Second War, due to their friendship they tended to have their Units; 2-12th Mainland Battalion and the French 3rd Battalion. ''Early Life During most of Westley's childhood he was bullied by his Older Brothers James and William he was even bullied around by his father who believed he was not a true Johnson; setting rumours that Westley was the son of another man making his mother appear to be unworthy of any higher class and kept under a leash by James Johnson the 3rd; this caused much anger towards James, James IV and William from Westley; even with this bullying however Westley became stronger and more aggressive towards others, Westley never forgave his father even after he had died while his mother urged him to forget his anger; but his eldest brother then took to making Westley train harder; further straining Westley's relationship with his family eventually making him run away to the Army at the age of 15. Upon joining the Army Westley was able to take advantage of the training and grew to love the discipline that Soldiers where taught; Westley kept only one thing of his past, while he let everything else go; the training of the Assassins; keeping his training in his mind all the time he grew distant from other Soldiers and pushed himself harder to become the best of what he is. 'Training by James IV' Upon father becoming ill in 1902, his Brother James IV began to train him under their fathers orders; but unlike his father, James IV pushed him further, making him perform at his best or be given punishment for failing anything. In 1904 Westley began to show signs of uncontrolled aggression; and further pushing from his brother resulted in explosive anger, during a mission into the City of Westminster James IV caused his brother to snap whilst having an argument as a result James was injured, and three civilians in Westminster died before James IV could get the strength to get back to his feet to knock his brother out. Upon waking Westley was forced to train further; continuesly raising his anger and a pattern which led to many fights between Himself and James IV, all the fights he had he would always beat his brother, eventually James IV had William assist him in the training; again falling into a fight between the three; Westley again beat them before calming down. In 1905 Westley's training had increased, and the anger problems he'd begun to have effected his training putting massive amounts of strain on his relationship with his family; and further causing hate towards his Brothers, on June 21 Westley had finally had enough; and he attacked his Oldest Brother infront of his sister; while he was fighting William arrived and attempted to help James defend against Westley; but the two where unable to stop him; ultimately leading to the death of James IV by Westley's Hidden-Blade; the strike cleanly cut into James's throat. Although he hated his brother he respected the Creed too much and gave a few words before looking up at his brother who ordered him to leave and never return to the Family; it took shear will to prevent himself from attacking William; he left however without a word. 'Joining the British Army' Information Pending..... Life in the First World War'' In 1914 when the Great War was declared against the German Empire and its Allies, Westley was sent under the command of Captain Daniels, his first involvement in the War was stationed at the Battle of the Frontiers, during this Battle Westley was forced to adapt to the life of warfare having never been in war like many others in the Army that hwere his age, though he was no stranger to killing due to his early training of being an Assassin. While war was a new thing, he adapted very well, and was promoted in rank while helping his Captain in getting orders out to the rest of the Trenches. While the Battle of the Frontiers was believed to be going well; the tide turned and soon the German Force's began overwhelming the Allied Force's stationed within the trenches to combat the Germans; when France and Belgium began retreating, the Captain gave orders to all British Force's to begin following as the Germans pushed through. 'List of Military Engagements Present at' *Battle of the Frontiers *Battle of Le Cateau *Battle of Heligoland Bight (First Assignment to the Navy) *First Battle of the Marne *Siege of Antwerp (As of October 1) Service aboard the HMS Victory Information Pending.. ''Life in the Second World War In 1933, when Wez learned of Adolf Hitler becoming the Leader of Germany, he immeaditly began questioning what would become of Germany, and after much researching he learned about the '''National Socialist German Workers' Party', Wez began continuing his work secretly as an Assassin to ensure he could gather as much information as possible. Through the Early years, before the War Wez attended Meetings that he was invited too by Guilds across Europe, and he aided them in trying to find ways to remove possible tyrant type leaders, but all missions failed and they where unable to prevent the Tyrant Leaderships which continued to increase fascism across Europe. Wez was sure that a War would eventually begin do to movements by Germans, and the Italians which invaded; the Ethiopian Empire. When the War started, he gladly accepted the need to continue his Career in the British Army, and joined the fight when Britain and France declared war on Nazi Germany. ''The War Wez Johnson fought as a brave soldier from 1939 to 1941 and continued to remain loyal to the British Armed Force's and its Goverment, he even got his lover Bennu to become a medic for the British Army with Priminister Winston Churchill's help since Bennu was an Egyptian and not British. During the Battle of Britian and London Blitz, wez was assigned to the Royal Air Force, to help with the defence of British Soil from Nazi Force's being. In 1941 Wez was assigned to Churchill's Bunker to keep him updated on the problems with the people's problems, eventually he'd go to the main Military base with Churchill and together they'd go over plans to try finding alternative ways to fight against Nazi Germany. On May 30 1942, Wez whitnessed the death of his lover; Bennu, and at that very moment he swore vengence against the ones who caused it, though the Allies where unaware, Wez knew that the Templar Order had once again formed, but he knew he couldn't allow his personal feelings to get in his way to fight the war against Nazi Germany. In 1943 Wez learned that Nazi German Leader; Adolf Hitler was infact a rogue member of the Templar Order, and began alerting Assassin's world wide to begin searching for evidence that there maybe a Piece of Eden in his possession. 'Battle's Participated' *Continues Campaign **Atlantic Battles (Brief Moments when assigned to the British Navy) *European Theatres **Battle of Narvik **Battle of Britain **Battle of Taranto **Operation Overlord **Battle of Berlin (With Assassin's) *Syria–Lebanon Campaigns **Battle of the Litani River **Battle of Kissoué **Battle of Damscus *African Theatres **Battle of El Alamein **Battle of Madagascar (August 1, 1942 onwards) 'Phoney War' Wez was made a Major during the Phoney War, and he participated in a few of the Early Battles of 1939, fighting for the British Army aiding the French through difficult times against Nazi Germany. During the early skirmishes he was sent to a Naval Fleet within the Atlantic to provide aid in giving commands out to parts of the Fleet. The '''Phoney War' was a phase early in World War II—in the months following Britain and France's declaration of war on Germany (shortly after the German invasion of Poland) in September 1939 and preceding the Battle of France in May 1940—that was marked by a lack of major military operations in Continental Europe. The various European powers had declared war on one another but neither side had committed to launching a significant land offensive, notwithstanding the terms of the Anglo-Polish military alliance and the Franco-Polish military alliance, which obliged the United Kingdom and France to assist Poland. 'Maginot Line' Information Pending...... 'Postings in the Atlantic' Information Pending....... 'Norwegian Campaign' Westley was asigned to Narvik with his Unit; The 2-12th Mainland Battalion, the 2-12th was sent in to aid the Main Allied Force's fighting Nazi German Force's, while the 2-12th did well on the first day; the Germans eventually gained a massive advantage upon getting their MG-32's into position. Eventually the MG-34's forced the 2-12th and the Units that came to reinforce it; the 5th Battalion and 18th Defense Unit into a retreat due to heavy casulties caused by the MG-34's, unable to provide any proper support to the Norwegian Force's that where pinned down by German Fire. Eventually Operation Alphabet was given the go-ahead, and Allied Force's (British, French and Polish) began retreating from Norway, and back to the British Home-land, Allied Force's returned to Britain at Greenocks Docks. The 2-12th by this point had sustained heavy casulties. 'Battle of Britain' Westley was given a short break to get himself back together after the events in Narvik, and on July 10 he was called to take up a position in the British Royal Air Force to defend against the German Luftwaffe. Having had exprience during the first usage of Planes from the First World War, he was able to learn the controls of the RAF planes rather quickly. During the Battle of Britain he was given control over Squadron 12, and they did their best over London along with other British RAF Squadrons. ''Politics 'Change of British Government' Information Pending...... Life after the War After the events in Berlin, he made his way back to the United Kingdom and he alerted Winston Churchill who in turn alerted other leaders; but during these moments the Red Army had burnt the bodies of Adolf Hitler and his Lover, resulting in the evidence of Hitlers Assassination vanishing from history and it is was led to believe the Red Army had found them after they had committed suicide; it was infact a cover up by the Templar Order. Since Hitler was now dead, all that was left was a "Clean" up and the war that still raged within the Pacific, though he was no longer taking part the final battle ofthe war in Europe was Battle of Odzak, after he heard of the victory he kept up his mission to re-form the Assassin's within Europe now there was no more threat of the war to face. Upon the declaration that the War was officially over, Westley returned back to the UK and listend to Winston Churchill's speach, following Churchill's speach ending; Westley left London and made his way to Blackpool, where he joined Blackpool's Council; due to his heroics during World War I and World War II, as well as his skills as a diplomat he was given a position to join the Labour Party and represent the Council in Blackpool; becoming an Official Member of Parliament in the eyes of the Public. In the year 1946; a Year after the Wars end Westley re-united with his Son and began to train him in new ways of the Assassins' using new fighting styles and new methods of infiltration. In the year 1949 Westley was faced with a choice in the Assassin Order when a conflict rose between the Assassin's in Eastern Germany and the Assassin's in Western Germany; by siding with the Assassin's of the Communist Side; the Order split in half; and a series of fights broke out across the entire European Continent between the Assassin's on the Western Side and the Eastern Side, due to his age Westley was unable to aid in any diplomatic argument as he had begun showing signs of heart problems, in December 1949 Westley ordered the Blackpool Town Hall to be shut down so construction could take place; the construction ended in Febuary 1950, it was during this month the "Apple of Eden" once held by Hitler was "Lost" as a rumor was created by Westley to ensure no one would discover where he had hidden it; though his Son and a Close Friend; Antonio Auditore was told of its location; a Vault built underneath the Town Hall. During his final weeks Westley continued to instructor his son on new methods, using pictures and writings to make sure Jason could learn what he wanted him to learn. In March, 12 1950 Jason suffered a Heart Attack during a speach in front of Blackpool's Town Hall; he was then rushed to Victoria Hospital but he was already dead by the time they arrived. Known Ancestors Westley's earliest Ancestor known is the Roman Soldier Lisgusta Armand, Lisgusta was no member of friend to the Roman Assassin's. Upon discovery of his Ancestor; Westley held no attachment to the ways Lisgusta followed and believed Lisgusta was only useful for one thing; Starting his Family Line. Another Ancestor of Westley was the First true Johnson; Alfred Johnson the 1st, who followed a strict code; and was the leader of the English Assassin Brotherhood; unlike his Ancestor Lisgusta, Westley never saw the memories of Alfred, but was aware of him due to his knowledge of the Johnson Family History. Another Ancestor to Westley was the daughter of Alfred Johnson; Flezior Johnson, a Half-English and Half Native American Assassin who was abandoned by Alfred when he returned to England to fight in the English Civil War, Flezior grew up to dislike the name Johnson; but kept it as her name for an unknown reason; she told her child that the reason would be discovered in a distant time by a Decendant. Skills and Abilities Westley Johnson was trained at a young age to become an Assassin; his training began by his Father, then continued after his father was unable to continue the training by his Eldest Brother; though the training ended in 1905 when Westley killed his Brother, and later set the Johnson Mansion ablaze. Having abondoned his life as an Assassin Westley joined the Army, but following a few weeks his mind set him back to the old training styles he'd learnt and so he began mixing the Military Training and the Assassin Training; following instructions he'd been given once by an Assassin named; Marcus Langley. Due to his continues training again, Westley was a master at Free-Running and his was never afraid to demonstrate his skills during Military training; when he was needing to get to a difficult position quickly he always used his Assassin training to gain an advantage over other Soldiers. Due to his Military Training he began to learn to use the Rifle and Pistols used in the Army, however Swords where still used during this point of his time at the Army, and so he was able to use the training to improve his Sword Fighting greatly; using his knowledge of the Assassin's and the Army he became a very deadly Soldier when World War I began; at times he was able to get close enough to fight hand-to-hand with Germans, those that survived encounters in hand-to-hand later went to tell German Officers of his skill. During World War I he saw the need for the Hidden-Blade and so he began the construction of a Brand-New Hidden Blade having left his original when he had abandoned his Family's life behind him; he was able to use his newly constructed hidden-blade many times; increasing his skill at stealth and Assassination. Following the events of World War I, Westley left for the French Foreign Legion and being with them for so long he picked up many new things he mixed in with his Assassin training, during times he could visit China he was able to study some of the Chinese Fighting Styles which he mixed with the Assassin training. As he grew older Westley began learning the importance of Diplomacy and he began using it to his advantage during many talks with Officers, and Politicians. Weslet was also able to performs Leaps of Faith unlike many other Assassin's, he held no fear about jumping from rooftops to get to the groundfaster - While most Assassin's of the 1900's never learnt to do Leaps of Faith it appeared Westley was one of the only Assassin's still following the Old Troditions. Westley was also an adept at horse riding; having learnt during World War I. Weapons and Equipment'' Information Pending..... Category:Human Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Human Characters (Alternate)